


Dangan Reacts!

by xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Class 77 as Family, Class 78 as Family, Class 79 as Family, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Class 77 (Dangan Ronpa), Protective Class 78 (Dangan Ronpa), Protective Class 79 (Dangan Ronpa), Reaction, Shit, Songfic, Taste, Vines, have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx
Summary: Class 77, 78, and 79 are sent away to a theater to watch other versions of themselves (and maybe get some trauma).Updates are Weekly/Bi-weekly. Reupload since I accidentally deleted the last one
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya/Kirigiri Kyoko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 25





	1. Going to the Theater: Chaos' Starting Line

It was a normal day at the conjoined dorm system for the Ultimate Students attending Hope's Peak Academy. Most of the three classes were eating food prepared by Hanamura and Tojo, and those who weren’t (Kuwata, Asahina, Mioda, and Momota, specifically), were spending time on the balcony, either having a chat, or something in the lines of that; the view from the balcony overlooked the entire school, which on its own was very beautiful, with lines of several separate facilities with acres upon acres of spaces for Olympic-tier training, labs for science experiments, and much, much more. And the others who weren’t eating were wreaking havoc (the three chaos bringers, Oma, Komeda, and Enoshima), or just trying to do what they were sent to do; improve their talents (poor, poor Mitarai, and Fujisaki). 

It was just about 7:30 when Naegi Makoto decided to walk down to the central fountain with Maizono Sayaka, for old times sake. It was the peak of May, and their first year was behind them. The cooling wind was scattering pollen, which seemed to annoy some of the students on campus, but for now, relative peace and normalcy had made itself known, as it’s calming atmosphere was draped over the school like a blanket. The day was a Saturday, so no school was taking place, which allowed the students in both the Main Course and Reserve Course to intermingle if they wished, but no-one was near the fountain today, so the scenery was near picturesque. However, as the duo were taking in the scenery, the earth began to rumble and shake. A tremor.

As Makoto grabbed Sayaka’s hand, and the two quickly moved away from any large trees of the fountain, however, the tremors seemed to stop, and the duo heard a loud crash had made itself known. 

“What happened?” Maizono cried, shocked. Naegi wasn’t sure himself as he and the pop idol ran over to where the crash came from. 

What they saw wasn’t what they were expecting. 

What they saw were three figures, all of them teens, seemingly wearing the classic Ultimate Outfit; a personalized outfit tailored by the school to show that a student had an ultimate status. The first teen that acknowledged them was a teen with navy blue hair and dark grey eyes, who bore several bandages on their arms, and wore a white and dark green sailor’s seifuku, with the Hope’s Peak insignia embroidered on the left side of their chest. They seemed to also be carrying a pitch-black case at their side and had a floral pin in their hair. 

The second was an extremely short teen, with light brown, almost pinkish-colored, hair, and light grey eyes. He appeared to be wearing simple leggings and wore a crimson-colored hoodie.

And the third teen wore a full set of knight’s armor. Nothing more, and nothing less.

The first teen rushed up to Maizono and energetically began bowing at the waist. “Hello, hello, Ms. Sayaka Miazono! What a pleasure it is to meet you, meet you!”

As the first teen continued to greet Maizono, Makoto stood in shock. Three students wearing an Ultimate Outfit?! Were they new transfers? But none of the teachers said anything about new students! As these thoughts swirled in his head, the second teen bounded up to Makoto and chuckled. “I’m sorry about her! Sumiko-sama has always been a tad bit... excessive! I’m Shirako! Shirako Mitarai!”.

Makoto stared at the lime-haired girl, Sumiko, and back to Shirako. The third teen, the one in knights armor, was trying to pull the overzealous Sumiko off of Maizono. 

“Shirako, please help.”

“Oh, sure thing!”

“Thank you.”

Maizono at this point slunk back to Naegi and just stared at the three talking, calmly while one thought went through their heads.

_ What the hell did Hanamura put in our food?  _

However, the duo couldn’t think much more than that before the armored teen snapped their fingers and immediately the world faded to black.

As Makoto slowly opened his eyes, it took his eyes a second to adjust to the dimly lit room. However, as the tiny brunette tried to move, he felt a weight on his belly. As he turned his head to the weight, however, it was just Byakuya’s head that was lying on his ribcage. “Hello, Naegi-kun.” A cold, dry voice muttered behind him. Turning to look at the source of the voice, he saw the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, crouched behind him, with the ghost of a smile on her face (A.N: Yes, I’m a Naegirigami shipper, get off my back).

“Kirigiri-san? Wh-where are we?”

“I am unsure,” the lavender-colored teen admitted, before exhaling gently, “However, the three people who brought us here did not seem to be too dangerous. They had brought us here to this room to react to something and tried to make it as comfortable as possible, as, according to Shirako-kun, ‘Our way of apologizing for bringing you here so unconventionally.’.” The detective said, her tone of voice not changing much. 

However, once Makoto somehow got Byakuya’s head off of him without waking up the heir (who was a pretty heavy sleeper), the brunette could see exactly what Kirigiri was referring to. 

The room seemed to be huge, with several multi-colored bean bags, thick blankets, and puffy pillows, where Naegi could see the figures of the unconscious Gokuhara Gonta, Fujisaki Chihiro, and Nanami Chiaki were slouched beneath the blankets, with Ishimaru and Owada who seemed to have taken up the role of being the (il)legal guardians of the tiny programmer. Around the center of the room were several rows full of large reclining seats, where several of Naegi’s friends sat, talking amongst themselves, confused about why they were there. Makoto then looked over to several small crates that were tucked away against the wall, which held several small stress toys; fidget cubes, slime, tiny magnets, and Rubix Cubes, the last one Komaeda seemed to be solving without any problem at all, probably due to his luck cycle.

Over near the left-handed side of the room was a food bar, where Owari and Nidai were talking, and over by the right side of the room were several signs.

It read,  _ ‘Panic Room to the left’ _ , and  _ ‘Restrooms to the right.’ _ . 

“Huh,” Makoto stated quietly, before shaking his head.

“So, these plebeians kidnapped us.” Togami’s calm voice cut through the air, however, when Naegi looked to see the blonde sitting up, annoyed, he was just opening his eyes. “Wh-where..?”

“But, still, it is a shame that the likes of NEKOMARU NIDAI has been captured so easily!!” Now Nekomaru’s voice echoed through the hall, causing the team manager to look around, confused.

And then Sonia’s airy laugh echoed through the hall, and before Ibuki Mioda’s voice echoed through the hall. “NOW, DIRECT YOUR GAZE TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR THE MAS-TER-MIND BEHIND ALL THIS..! AIKUCHI SHIROGANE!!!”

And with that, a teenager with warm, pale skin, and snow-colored hair, Aikuchi Shirogane, walked up to the front of the room, and a calm silence fell over the crowd. 

Before the 48 students went crazy.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“...Who..?”

“If I may inquire, what are we doing here?”

“U-um... Why are we here?”

“THIS MAKES NO SENSE!”

“Like, what are we doing here, asshole? Like, don’t you have better things to do?”

“Wh-where are the teachers? I thought they’d be behind this, surely!”

“Nishishi~ Have you come to kill me to diminish my 10,000 man army’s morale? Nishishi~!”

“Cursed demons from high above have managed to capture us!? How?!”

“WHERE ARE WE?! WHERE ARE WE?!”

“THIS SORT OF THING IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!”

“Taka, we aren’t even in school.”

“Humanity is beautiful...!”

Aikuchi allowed for them to shout for a minute before she grew tired of their ineffective whines. Her mother had been right to complain about them. Raising a hand as a way to silence them, she spoke again.

“Hello, Class 77, Class 78, and Class 79.” She started out slowly, like her mother would. “As I stated before, my name is Aikuchi Shirogane, the Super High School Level Seiyuu! And to answer your questions, one, we are your future love children, two, we brought you here to react to some alternate universes of yourselves, hence the large room with a screen, and three, please call me Aiku!”. As Aiku finished her sentence she gave a big smile. “I hope this meets your standar-”

“MOM, YAGIZA’S TRYNA KILL ME, PLEASE HELP!” A new voice from another room screamed

Aiku stood still for a moment before calling back a firm, no, to which one figure, one with dark indigo-colored hair and black eyes burst into the room screaming, jumping over Ryoma before scaling a wall, followed by a taller figure, although, this one had short brown hair and violet eyes, who jumped against the wall, carrying a large sword. “Come back here, cretin!”

Aiku just stared at the two, before turning back to the audience, still smiling. “Either way, please get ready to react! Take a seat, grab some food, and enjoy!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list of AU's (so far) for this is going to be in this order.  
> 'Requiem' (From DEH) - Harukawa, Yumeno, and Shuichi (Post V3)  
> 'The Moon Rises" (Inspired from MLP Music Video [I have shit taste, and know it]) - Mukuro and TTH Cast (Fantasy AU)  
> 'Lullaby for a Goddess (MLP Music Video ) - Mukuro and TTH Cast (Fantasy AU)'  
> 'The Lucky Man's Baazar' (Makoto Naegi's Execution)  
> 'My Reason' (SDR2)  
> 'Hiding In Your Hands'(NDRV3 Cast (Main person, IDK)  
> and I'll do more.


	2. We Will Sing No Requiem (Universe 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aikuchi shows Class 79 a universe before she immediately clucks out and brings in the big guns; the Owada Twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating Arrangement
> 
> Rantaro - Korekiyo - Gonta Hoshi - Kiibo  
> Tsumuji - Kirumi - Kaito - Maki - Miu  
> Tenko - Himiko - Angie - Kaede - Shuichi - Kaede
> 
> \------------------Screen--------------------

Aikuchi sighed before she walked towards the back of the room and looked at a VHS tape. She lifted her hands and clapped twice, causing the entirety of Class 77 and Class 78 to disappear. “Okay,” she started, “Since this universe surrounds Class 79, I had to remove Class 78 and 77! Do not worry. They are safe, with the other love-children. Now excuse me while I cluck out and my two friends take over for a minute!” 

“W-where did they..?” Kaede stammered as Aikuchi smiled. “Don’t worry Akamatsu-san! I just sent them to where the rest of the love children are hanging out! It’ll be real awkward for the Sonsoudam trio, though!”. As Aikuchi left the room, a door in the front of the room burst open. The sudden entrance caused the entirety of Class 79 to flinch or jump 6-feet into the air. At the front of the room, was a tall muscular teenage girl with long brown hair with black roots and sharp red eyes, and a much shorter teenager with blonde hair put into a bob cut, and huge lavender eyes. The first teenager glared at all of them with a look that screamed, ‘I’d rather be anywhere else right now’, while the smaller one offered a polite wave and small smile.

“Okay, listen up, newbies! I’m Hanako Oowada, Ultimate Biker, this is my little brother Yuki! Cower before him and his programming prowess!”

“H-hanako, s-stop that.” The shorter boy muttered, playfully punching.

“Oowada? So you two are Mondo’s kids?” Rantaro said, tilting his head curiously.

“Yes. Yes, we are!” Yuki said as he rushed up to the top of the theatre, Hanako trailing behind him. “So, now that Aikuchi has clucked out, we will be overseeing all of ... this. So... Hana, do the thing!”.

“You got it, Yuki.”.

Korekiyo silently examined the duo from his seat next to Rantaro as the siblings interacted. Hanako appeared to be much more calm and rational around her little brother, while Yuki seemed to be more confident and free-spirited around his sister. And in a few moments, the screen slowly whirred to life and the theater went quiet.

**The scene opened in as a gentle acoustic guitar playing in the background, and the camera zoomed in on a very depressed looking Maki, who was sitting on a large couch, wiping her eyes. She was holding a spaceship pin in her hand and there a class photo that was leaning against her leg.**

**Maki stood up quickly before she slowly opened her mouth, before closing it, and opening it again, before she began to sing** **clutching at the sides of her skirt** **.**

“Why Harukawa-san sad?” Gonta asked as he tilted his head curiously, the ghost of a frown on his face.

Ryoma patted Gonta on the arm. “Harukawa-san is probably upset about Momota-kun, Gonta.”

“Forgive me for interrupting this conversation,” Kirumi stated calmly, “But I believe it has to do with us? She  does have a class photo by her side.”

“Do you wanna die??” Maki hissed before Kaito scooped her up in a hug. “No killing.” 

Once everyone had sat back down, however, the Maki on-screen was singing.

**“** **Why should I play this game of pretend?” Maki asked no-one before she gave a dry laugh, “Remembering through our secondhand sorrow?”**

Kaede gave an exaggerated gasp, turning to the assassin, with stars in her eyes. “You can sing?!”

“A little bit,” Maki muttered, rolling her eyes.

“I think that you sound wonderful.” The pianist said with a small smile. “You should join me so-”

“I’m more concerned about why the Ultimate Assassin is crying,” Kokichi said in a mocking tone, before putting his hands up in a defensive manner when everyone turned to give him the stink eye.

“Shut up, you lying little gremlin!” Iruma shouted.

“WAAAAAA! SHUMAI, MAKI-CHAN I-”

“SHUT UP!” Hanako shouted before she cleared her throat and said “No arguing during an AU, and no talking unless it has to do with the universe.” Shirogane nodded slowly before she narrowed her eyes. This song sounded familiar.

**Maki stood up again, pacing around the large room before she walked over to a door, which led to a balcony, before she continued singing as she pulled out her phone, a bitter glare on her face. “ ‘Such a great show’, ‘What a wonderful cast!’! Oh, don’t the tears just pour…”.**

“Cast?” Rantaro questioned, a finger to his chin, curiously.

“Auta says that maybe we were part of a show!” Angie chirped with a big grin on her face, as Tenko snorted through her nose.

“If she is upset because of some degenerate male, I-”

“Tenko, please…” Himiko muttered, covering her ears.

**Maki slouched, moving away from the balcony and into a room, most likely hers, as it had a bed, boxes, and an array of weapons lining the walls. Maki slowly made her way across the room, undoing her ponytails, before flopping onto her bed, as she continued singing gently.**

**“** **I could curl up and hide in my room. There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow. I could give in to all of the gloom, but tell me, tell me what for? Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I start to break in pieces? Why should I go and fall apart for you?”**

**As she sang, Maki shifted her weight as she reached over to grab a picture frame, and as she sat up, she clasped it gently with both hands, as she stared at her classmates in the photo.**

Shuichi was silent as he stared at Maki, the gears slowly turning in his head. Kaito stared at his girlfriend, concern written on his face while the latter sighed and averted her eyes. 

**“Why… Should I play the grieving girl and lie… saying how I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?”**

**“I will sing no requiem ... tonight.”**

**And somewhere, two figures sat beside her, trying to make her feel better. She didn’t see them. Or hear them. So they left.**

Tsumugi suddenly facepalmed, causing Gonta to recoil slightly. “Um, Shirogane-san?” the tall boy asked, gently before Tsumugi tossed her hands in the air. 

“THIS SONG IS FROM MOTHER-FREAKING DEAR EVAN HANSEN!”

Hanako whipped her head around, shouting at Tsumugi. “SHUT UP!”.

“Alright, you don’t need to shout at me!” The cosplayer said, plopping down in her seat.

“Hey, where the hell are they going?! Maki Roll is upset!” Kaito shouted in outrage.

Korekiyo frowned slightly behind his mask before he tapped Kaito’s shoulder. “Keep watching.”.

**Shuichi Saihara sat in his study, alone. His signature black cap was hanging from a doorknob and as he looked over the files with several names scrawled in messy Japanese**

“Oh,” Kaito said as his shoulders slumped slightly.

“What is Shuichi investigating though?” Kaede questioned, as Yuki laughed happily. “More questions than answers, huh?” 

**“We gave you our lives, you took theirs away.” He sang as he strode over to his desk, and let his hand touch the picture of one of his classmates, Kaede Akamatsu, as he continued singing.**

**“Leaving these broken pieces behind you… Everything’s wasted, there’s nothing to say.”**

**Shuichi felt tears prick the sides of his eyes, and as he collapsed to his knees, he muttered, “So I can sing no requiem.”.**

“Wait...” Rantaro muttered, eyes widening as he began to put the pieces together.

“Did Gonta and the o-others..?” Gonta muttered quietly, eyes quickly widening

Miu sat up straight, looking concernedly at Kiibo and her classmates before shaking her head. “No way in fuckin’ hell, Bug Boy,” she muttered under her breath. Kiibo gasped at his partner’s use of language. “Miu!”

“SHUMAI!!” Kokichi cried into Shuichi’s shirt. “PLEASE D-DON’T CRY!!!” 

“K-kokichi?!” Shuichi yelped as the liar abruptly stopped crying and hugged him tightly. 

**The figures looked at each other, discontented, before turning away to find Himiko who was down the hall, rummaging through some boxes, pausing before she pulled out a pinwheel bow from beneath some art supplies and old clothes.**

“Isn’t that Chababshira-san’s hair bow?” Kiibo asked, slightly uncomfortable with the situation as Miu gently rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,?” Hoshi muttered, unnerved.

“QUIT IT DEGE-” Tenko started before she remembered Hanako was giving her a bitter glare. She sat back down quickly.

**One of the figures rushed to her side, trying to hug her, to comfort her, but to no avail, and simply watched as she sighed and slowly began to sing.**

**“I hear your voice, I feel you near. Within these things, I finally found you, and now that I know that you all are still here… I will sing no requiem tonight.”**

**Himiko stood after she sang, and fixed her hair into a low ponytail using the bow. It looked out of place with her other clothes on, but the bow was special.**

“HIMIKO DON’T CRY!” Tenko cried out latching onto Himiko, who had been napping blissfully up until that point.

Angie put a paintbrush to her lips, silently thinking, as the theatre fell into silence. 

**The screen then split into thirds, showing Saihara, Himiko, and Maki all in different places, but now singing as a trio.**

**“Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I say I'll keep you with me? Why should I go and fall apart for you?”**

**  
** **As the trio finished singing the camera panned back to Maki who clutched her arms, before the camera faded into Kaito holding her and Shuichi as they clung to him, sobbing as Kiibo, Himiko, and Tsumugi watched, concern on their faces.**

“Okay, what the hell happened!?” Kaito hollered, breaking the silence, as Kiibo shook his head. What was going on.

**As the camera moved to back Maki, she crouched down to the ground, and she began to cry. “Why?! Should I play the grieving girl and lie?! Saying how I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?” Shuichi and Maki dueted, as Himiko’s voice made a gentle overlay**

**“I see your light…”**

**“I shall sing no requiem, tonight, for when the villains fall the kingdom’s never weep… No-one lights a candle to remember.** **No, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep.** **”.**

**As Maki continued singing, the camera panned over to a rather scary-looking Tsumugi, who was saying something that provoked an emotional reaction out of all of them, before she was crushed by a giant rock, and Kiibo initiated his ‘self-destruct’ mode.**

“So, it’s *your* fault, you blue-haired, maid fucker!” Miu shouted at Tsumugi, who flinched away from the noise. ”I-I-I have no idea what you’re talking about Iruma-san!” the cosplayer shouted out in rebuttal, slamming her back against the seat. 

“If that were true, Shirogane-san, why are you there pulling such nefarious deeds?” Korekiyo questioned.

“Th-that’s another me!”

Silence followed after the cosplayer said that.

**“So** **don’t** **tell me that I didn’t have it right! Don’t tell me that it wasn’t black and white! After all you put us through, don’t say it isn’t true! THAT YOU WERE NOT THE MONSTER-” Maki shouted, as more tears fell from her eyes and she looked with bright red eyes in front of her, shocked. There in front of her was the silhouette of Kokichi Ouma, with a nervous and apologetic expression on his face, which was covered in pink blood, with an outline of a much taller, broader figure behind him, and another one she couldn’t make out. “That I knew…”**

At this point, most of the class was completely silent or crying. 

Tsumugi looked away from her classmates, arms wrapped around her waist. She never thought her deal would have done... this.

**Maki sighed, before her lips pursed into a thin line, and soon after she slumped against the wall.**

**“'Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie, saying that I miss you. And that my world has gone dark...”.**

**Maki silently stood up and walked over to the couch again, staring at the cracked picture frame, her lower lip trembling.**

**She didn’t notice Shuchi and Himiko approaching her until the navy-haired detective was right in front of her. Without missing a beat, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Maki and all of the music cut out for a minute as Himiko leaned against her arm.**

Tenko frowned. Himiko wasn’t one for physical contact. She usually would’ve to her or Angie… unless… oh.

**“I will sing no requiem....” The blunette muttered, as slow tears rolled down his face, before Himiko clasped his hand, a tiny smile on her face. “I will sing no requiem….” the mage sang, wrapping her arms around Shuichi and Maki.**

**Maki, who was now being hugged by two other victims of circumstance, smiled and returned the hug. “I will sing no requiem…”**

**“Tonight…”**

**“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...”**

The theatre was uncomfortably silent as the reel ended. Shuichi had wound up hugging Kaede and Kokichi, Maki seemed tense, while Himiko blinked and fell back asleep. Hanako sighed, quietly exiting the room before she returned with Aikuchi a few minutes later. “It’s over, Aiku-san.” The biker said, putting a nervous Aikuchi back at the main platform. “Sooooooooooo...? How did you like the AU...?” The now-nervous voice actor asked, bashfully fiddling with her fingers. 

“What was that?” An angry Kaito, hissed before Kokichi chimed into the conversation. “And doing you dare think of lying to the Ultimate Supreme Leader,” Kokichi stated, matter-of-factly.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!” Aikuchi cried out, waving her hands from side-to-side, before she exhaled gently. “So, this universe takes place during the aftermath of a killing game, and Saihara-san, Harukawa-san, and Yumeno-san are the only survivors. Shirogane was the mastermind behind all of this in this Universe, but rest assured, my mother is  not someone who will kill you.”

“Why’d I-?!” Tsumugi started before Aikuchi shook her head, cutting her off. “Either way, you’ve finished this universe.”. 

“Onto the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VHUWEVBHWEM  
> THAT WAS SO BAD! I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW BAD THAT WAS AND HOW LONG IT TOOK!!!  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!  
> Remember, wear a mask, eat and drink the proper amounts, and finally, stay safe! ≧◠‿◠≦

**Author's Note:**

> The list of AU's (so far) for this may or may not be in this order, but these are the ones I'll be doing that y'all can look forward to!  
> 'One More Moment' (ATLA Song) - Toko Fukawa & Mahiru Koizumi (Fantasy AU)  
> 'The Moon Rises" (Inspired from MLP Music Video [I have shit taste, and know it]) - Mukuro and TTH Cast (Fantasy AU)  
> 'Lullaby for a Goddess (MLP Music Video ) - Mukuro and TTH Cast (Fantasy AU)'  
> 'The Lucky Man's Baazar' (Makoto Naegi's Execution)  
> 'My Reason' (SDR2)  
> 'Hiding In Your Hands'(NDRV3 Cast (Main person, Kokichi Oma)  
> and I'll do more.


End file.
